The present invention relates to an end cap for a cloth reel. More particularly, the present invention relates to an end cap for a cloth reel which provides a smooth arcuate surface at the reel end and which may be applied in an economical manner by production machinery.
In the recent past, cloth reels are now usually constructed of cardboard, as contrasted to wooden boards, and are provided with protecting end caps at opposite ends of the paper board reel construction. These end caps usually consisted of a face extending across the end of the cardboard reel with sides folded from the face along the opposite broad surfaces of the reel. Oftentimes, the end caps were of a folded construction having rather sharp square corners, such as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,966,191-Strohofer and 3,341,000-McKittrick et al. These patents also disclose the use of end flaps which required taping as shown in McKittrick et al.
More recently, U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,286-Dunn has been issued for an end cap for a cloth reel which provided rounded corners. Applicant herein has provided a novel and unobvious structure for an end cap for a cloth reel which provides rounded corners in an economical construction which may be applied to the reels by production machinery in an efficient and economical manner.